


Cherries (Yoonmin)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boys In Love, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Gay Sex, Jimin and Yoongi are the main focus uwu, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Stripper Kim Seokjin | Jin, Stripper Kim Taehyung | V, Stripper Park Jimin (BTS), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Min Yoongi | Suga, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Jimin didn't expect to find his mate when he went into work that night.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Cherries (Yoonmin)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii <3 love a good Alpha/Omega story ! especially with yoongi and jimin hehe
> 
> they are so cute

Loneliness.

That would be the word to describe what Park Jimin felt.

Working at a strip club was fun but he wanted something more.

And with someone special.

Plus, he was tired of spending his heats alone, having his other omega friends help take care of him. He wanted an alpha too.

His alpha.

Night after night Jimin experiences different alphas. Some are business men looking for a good time, some are teenagers experiencing all of this for the first time, and some live in their mom’s basement hoping that’s enough to take you home.

There are a few over the top dominant alphas who try and pull a move on one of them.

But that’s why they had a lot of bodyguards.

All this alpha attention still leaves Jimin feeling the way he does.

After seeing his best friend, and co-worker, find his soulmate here at work, Jimin has hoped he’ll do the same.

Jimin looked at his dressing room mirror, applying the red lip gloss slowly. Jimin loved wearing red because it was his favorite color and it complimented his skin.

He watched as Taehyung walked up behind him.

“Hey Jiminnie, you look pretty tonight!”

Jimin smiled.

“So, do you Tae! Is your mate coming tonight?”

Taehyung’s face heated up as he nodded.

“Yes, and he loves when I wear blue lingerie for him.”

Jimin smiled.

He wanted to wear special lingerie for someone.

“But I came in here to tell you that Jungkook is bringing a few friends from the office.”

Jimin saw that look in his eyes.

He rolled his eyes.

“I’m guessing you are hoping I can entertain one of them?”

“I’m hoping one of them is your mate. There’s this one close to your height and he seems like your type.”

Jimin laughed but the thought sat in the back of his mind.

What is he does find his mate?

“And what exactly is my type?”

Taehyung looked at him.

“You know, men who give off a dominating presence but will be soft with only you. Isn’t broke. Has a kind heart.”

Jimin let out a laugh. He stood up, smiling.

“Alright, well I’m going to go have a drink. When they get here come find me and I’ll meet everyone. Check out this suppose type of mine. But remember I have to go on stage tonight.”

Taehyung nodded, a happy grin on his face.

“That’s fine! I’m sure they’ll all love the show.”

Jimin smiled, walking out of the room as Taehyung sat down to do his makeup.

He walked over to the bar, sitting down.

The loud music played over his head.

The bartender walked over to him, smiling.

“What will it be Jiminnie? Something strong?”

Jimin shook his head.

He didn’t want to get drunk tonight.

“I’ll just have a Shirley temple Namjoon.”

Namjoon nodded, making his drink.

“It seems like something is bother you Jimin, what’s on your mind?”

Jimin sighed, grabbing the drink as Namjoon handed it to him.

“Namjoon, how did you figure out Seokjin was your mate?”

Namjoon smiled.

“Well when I first started working here I knew. It was his scent. It stood out the most, more than anyone else. Plus, he smelt the best. Every time I saw him, it was like my wolf was begging for me to claim him, especially when he would dance on stage. I would try to court him by leaving him gifts, you remember, right?”

Jimin nodded.

“Yeah, he thought it was some creepy customer. I told him it was probably you and he said it would be a dream.”

Namjoon smiled at that.

“See, so obviously that didn’t work. And then when he talked to me about it and how he was worried he had a stalker, I finally told him. He was surprised and he left me.”

Jimin laughed.

He remembered. Seokjin ran to the back and was screaming at him and Taehyung about it. He didn’t know if it was real or not.

“So, I thought I scared him away. I was a little worried at that point that maybe I messed up. But then he came running back and jumped on me. I held him tight and stumbled a bit, afraid we were going to fall. He looked at me and said this was the moment he was waiting for. And we kissed. And here we are now.”

Jimin smiled.

Namjoon and Seokjin were a cute couple.

“Are you thinking you’ll find your mate tonight?”

Jimin shrugged.

“I really don’t know but Taehyung thinks one of his mate’s friends is the one.”

Namjoon laughed.

“You never know, when has Taehyung ever been wrong?”

Jimin shook his head at that.

“What are you two hotties gossiping about?”

Seokjin walked up to them, walking around the counter to hug Namjoon.

“Gossiping about Jimin’s potential mate.”

Seokjin’s face got excited.

Jimin shook his head.

“Nope, don’t start Seokjin, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Come on Jiminnie! This is exciting! Who is it?”

Before Jimin could respond, Taehyung walked up to them.

“They’re here!”

“So, Taehyung knows but I don’t?”

“I don’t even know if he’s my mate and I don’t know what he even looks like!”

“Look over there, he’s the shorter one. In the maroon suit.”

Jimin followed Taehyung’s finger to the group of three men walking this way.

Jimin recognized the one in the middle as Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung’s mate. He was wearing a navy-blue suit.

On his left, there was a tall man with brown hair who had a look of excitement showing on his face. His suit was black.

Jimin could smell that he was a beta.

On Jungkook’s right, there was the shorter man of the three. His hair was blonde. He was wearing a maroon suit. Jimin sniffed the air and froze.

The man was an alpha.

And his scent was so strong.

The smell of spices and cinnamon filled Jimin’s nose.

It made his knees weak.

The man and Jimin locked eyes.

Jimin felt his heartbeat speed up.

“Hello? Earth to Jimin?”

Jimin looked away, turning towards Seokjin.

“Yes?”

Seokjin laughed.

“You definitely have the hots for Jungkook’s friend.”

Jimin shook his head quickly.

“I do not.”

“You do too! You were just drooling over him!”

Jimin felt his face heat up.

“Whatever.”

Jimin turned away and looked over at the guy again.

His eyes were on Jimin.

He was sitting at the table with the other guy.

Jungkook was walking over to them.

“Hey guys!”

Jimin looked away as Jungkook approached them, waving as everyone else greeted him.

Jungkook turned to Taehyung.

“Hi baby.”

Taehyung’s face heated up.

“Hi.”

Jungkook pulled Taehyung close to him, letting off a dominating aura.

“Who’s your friends Jungkook?”

Jimin glanced at Seokjin who had a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh, those are my co-workers! The one in the black suit is Jung Hoseok and the one in the maroon suit is Min Yoongi.”

Min Yoongi.

Jimin already loved his name.

He wanted to hear the man say it himself.

“They look like they need a drink! Joonie can whip them something up and Jimin can deliver it! What do they like?”

Jimin glared at Seokjin.

He hated him right now.

Jungkook looked at them confused.

“Well Hoseok usually drinks shots of vodka and lots of them. Yoongi usually drinks coke and whiskey. But why does Jimin need to deliver it? Isn’t there wait- “

Seokjin shook his head while Namjoon made the drinks.

“It’s important that Jimin takes it.”

Jimin watched as Taehyung whispered something in Jungkook’s ear before Jungkook smiled wide, turning towards him.

“I’d say so! You know, if it makes you feel better Jimin, Yoongi asked who you were.”

Jimin felt his face heat up.

Namjoon put the drinks on a round tray, looking at Jimin.

Jimin shook his head.

“I get paid to be a stripper, not a waiter.”

“Well tonight you’re both! Now go! Go get your mate!”

“I hate you all.”

Jimin took the tray and headed towards the table.

Jimin took a deep breath.

“You can do this Jimin, it’s okay.”

He looked up and made eye contact with Yoongi.

Jimin put on a smile, arriving at the table.

“Hello boys. Jungkook decided to get you all drinks. I have shots of vodka for Hoseok.”

Jimin was pretending he didn’t know who was who.

Hoseok raised his hand and Jimin place the shots in front of him.

“And a coke and whiskey for Yoongi.”

Jimin sat the drinks down in front of Yoongi, giving him a big smile.

His smell almost knocked Jimin over.

“Thank you.”

Jimin almost died at the sound of his voice.

So, deep.

“You’re welcome. If you two need anything else, just let me know.”

Just as Jimin turned to walk away, Yoongi reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Jimim turned around, looking at him.

“Yes?”

“What’s your name?”

“Jimin.”

“Jimin. What a pretty name.”

He heard Hoseok let out a snort.

Jimin’s heart almost burst.

Before he could say anything, he heard the speaker go off, calling his name.

He smiled.

“That’s my cue.”

Yoongi looked at him confused.

“Cue?”

“To go on stage.”

Jimin could smell the excitement coming off Yoongi.

Before he could say anything, Hoseok stood up really quick.

“Dude, these shots are so good. I’m going to go get more.”

Jimin smirked as Hoseok walked away.

It just left him and Yoongi now.

“Would it be okay if I watched your stage performance pretty?”

Jimin smiled.

“If you can handle it.”

Yoongi smirked, getting up to follow Jimin.

“I think I can handle it pretty.”

Jimin walked over to the stage, heading to the back while Yoongi joined the crowd of men.

He took a deep breath.

He was usually never nervous but this time he was.

He could be impressing his potential mate.

It was silent before Jimin heard the music slowly begin.

It was Dally by Hyolyn.

Jimin walked out on stage, walking over to the pole.

He could see Yoongi sitting front and center.

Jimin grabbed the pole.

Soon as the beat dropped, Jimin dropped down low before coming up quick.

He swung around, bringing himself back down on the ground, crawling towards the front. He could feel the money hitting his body.

He leaned forward grabbing Yoongi’s tie to pull him forward.

They were so close.

Jimin almost passed out from how strong his scent was.

His lips grazed his before he leaned back, dancing to the song again.

He could see the darkness in Yoongi’s eyes and could smell how turned on he was.

It turned Jimin on.

While Jimin continued to throw himself around the pole, he didn’t take his eyes off of Yoongi.

Jimin walked forward to tease Yoongi but stopped when he felt someone grab his leg.

He looked and saw it was some young business man.

He was an alpha.

He smelt awful.

Jimin tried to pull his leg away but the guys grip tighten.

“Where you going pretty? Why don’t you dance on me?”

Before Jimin could respond, Yoongi grabbed the guys arm, yanking it off Jimin’s leg.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The guy looked at Yoongi, an offended look on his face.

“Who do you think you are talking to punk?”

“Who you calling a punk?”

The guy yanked his arm out of Yoongi’s grip.

“You. You’re trying to ruin my fun with this little bitch up here.”

Jimin pouted.

He wasn’t a bitch.

Yoongi laughed, it was a dark laugh.

Yoongi turned to walk away but quickly turned back, throwing a punch at the guy.

“The only bitch here is you.”

The guy stumbled back, wiping the blood from his noise.

He looked at Yoongi.

“You son of a-.”

He jumped on top of Yoongi.

All hell broke loose from there.

More and more people started fighting.

Security guards started coming to stop.

One was on stage with Jimin.

“Come on Park, it’s not safe for you.”

He led Jimin off the stage.

Jimin looked at Yoongi, who was punching the guy over again. He saw Yoongi stop and desperately started looking for him, smelling the distress coming off Jimin.

Jimin was taken towards the dressing you.

“You stay here.”

Jimin nodded grabbing his robe and throwing it over him.

He sat in his chair.

The door opened and in rushed Seokjin and Taehyung.

“Jimin! You are okay! We saw what happened!”

Jimin frowned.

“I know and it’s all my fault Yoongi is even fighting with them. I feel so bad.”

Taehyung frowned, wrapping his arms around Jimin.

“It’s not your fault sweetheart, some men are just nasty perverts.”

Jimin giggled at that.

“I know this is a bad time to ask but what do you think of Yoongi?”

Jimin rolled his eyes at Seokjin.

“He’s very nice to me and obviously he’s not afraid to fight someone for me. He smells so good guys. It’s like heaven to my nose. Now I know how you two feel.”

They smiled at him.

The door opened and in walked Namjoon.

“They cleared up the fight and made everyone involved leave. Jungkook said he’ll meet you at your place tonight Tae.”

Taehyung nodded.

Jimin’s heart broke.

Yoongi had to leave.

And he didn’t even get to really talk to him.

“What’s wrong Jimin?”

Jimin shook his head.

“Nothing. I’m going to get dressed and head home. I need a break.”

They nodded leaving the room.

Jimin looked at himself in the mirror.

He smiled.

He has a mate.

Jimin got dressed into his clothes he brings with him and headed out.

“Jimin! Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?”

Jimin shook his head.

“I’ll be good! I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

They nodded as Jimin left the club.

As Jimin walked out the door, he looked across the street.

He almost squealed.

It was Yoongi, leaning up against his black car.

Jimin looked both ways before crossing the street, walking over to Yoongi.

“Hey, I thought you left.”

Yoongi smiled.

“I wouldn’t just leave without saying goodbye.”

Jimin smiled at him.

“So, did you wait on me to say bye? I’m a little heartbroken.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, smiling at him.

“I waited to check on you.”

Yoongi reached out, grabbing Jimin’s hand.

“And to talk to you more.”

Jimin’s heart started racing.

“Unless you are busy of course.”

Jimin shook his head.

“I was about to walk home.”

Yoongi frowned at that.

“You walk home?”

Jimin nodded.

“I do.”

“I’ll drive you home then. We can chat at your place.”

Jimin smiled as Yoongi walked around, holding the door open for him.

Jimin hoped in.

Yoongi got in the driver side, starting the car.

Jimin gave Yoongi his address and he drove off.

Jimin took a deep breath, Yoongi giving off a calming scent.

They finally pulled up to Jimin’s apartment building.

Yoongi parked the car and they got out, heading inside.

Jimin stayed close to Yoongi the whole way up to his apartment room.

They walked inside together.

Jimin’s place was small but it was cozy.

It felt like home to him.

Jimin turned to Yoongi.

“Do you mind if I go change into my pajamas?”

Yoongi shook his head.

“Go ahead baby.”

Jimin blushed.

“Make yourself at home.”

Jimin walked back to his room, changing into his red silk pajamas before walking back to the living room.

He sat on the couch across from Yoongi.

“So.”

“So.”

Jimin smiled.

“You really like red, don’t you Jimin?”

Jimin nodded.

“It’s my favorite color.”

“It looks pretty on you. Reminds me of your scent. The smell of cherries. I love it.”

Jimin’s face heated up.

Yoongi liked his scent.

“I-I like your scent too.”

Yoongi smiled at him, scooting closer.

He grabbed Jimin’s hand.

“I have a question for you Jimin.”

Jimin nodded.

“What is it?”

“How would you feel if I started courting you?”

\-----

Jimin walked into the club, seeing everyone setting up for opening time.

He walked past Namjoon who was cleaning glasses, smirking at him.

“Good evening Jiminnie.”

Jimin eyed him.

“Evening Joon, did something happen?”

Namjoon shook his head.

“Nope, why are you asking?”

Jimin eyed him, trying to read the alpha.

“Because you seem suspicious.”

Namjoon let out a laugh.

“I have no idea what you are talking about! I look like this all the time!”

“Hmm, okay. Do you know where Seokjin and Taehyung are?”

Namjoon nodded his head towards the dressing room door.

“They’re back there, waiting for you.”

Jimin nodded, walking towards the back door.

He pushed open the door and stopped.

Taehyung and Seokjin were standing by his table, a big bouquet of red flowers sitting there next to an envelope and velvet box.

Jimin felt his whole face heat up.

“Jimin! Thank god you are here! Care to explain what all of this is?”

Jimin walked over to them picking up the envelope, a huge smile on his face.

“Yoongi’s courting me.”

They both let out a squeal.

“I knew it! I knew you liked him!”

Jimin shook his head, cheeks turning pink.

“How did this start?”

“When I left the club last night, he was standing outside waiting for me. He drove me home and walked me to my apartment, coming inside. We sat on the couch and he just asked me. I was shocked at first but I said yes and so here we are.”

“I feel like you are leaving out some important details mister.”

“He kissed me.”

“Jimin!”

Jimin shook his head, opening the card, reading it.

‘To my mate,

I bought you red flowers because they remind me of you.

I also got you a necklace so you can wear it proudly.

I can’t wait to see you soon.

  * Min’



Jimin smiled wide, handing the card over to Taehyung and Seokjin for them to read. He didn’t care if his friends would tease them, he wanted to share his joy.

Jimin opened the velvet box, gasping.

It was a golden necklace that had Yoongi’s name on it.

Jimin blushed.

“I can’t believe he got you necklace with his name on it! I’m complaining to Jungkook!”

Jimin laughed, handing the necklace to Seokjin who helped him put it on.

“I know we tease you a lot but I’m glad you found your mate Jimin. And that he’s courting you. You only deserve the best!”

“He better give you the best, I’d hate to have to jump him.”

Jimin let out a giggle, looking at himself in the mirror.

He loved the necklace.

This was happening.

He was being courted by his potential mate and that made Jimin’s heart jump with joy.

“Well, since we are on the topic of happiness, I have something I would like to announce to the both of you.”

They both looked at Seokjin.

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Jimin and Taehyung let out huge squeals, eyes turning to look at them before going back to their business.

Jimin grabbed his hand.

“Seokjin! When did you find out?”

“This morning. I had been feeling sick and craving so much food so I decided to check and it was positive.”

Taehyung smiled.

“What does Namjoon think?”

Seokjin frowned slightly.

“I haven’t exactly told him yet. I’m planning on doing it tonight after work. Hopefully he’ll be as excited as I am.”

Jimin smiled.

“Knowing Namjoon, he’ll be ecstatic.”

“I hope, but for now, let’s keep it a secret between us three.”

There was a knock on their dressing room door, their boss opened it, peeking her head inside.

“Start getting dress honey’s, we are opening soon.”

Everyone nodded, more people filing in.

“So, does this mean you aren’t going to be here anymore?”

Seokjin smiled.

“I’ll still come during my pregnancy with Namjoon and sit and do people’s makeup and watch you all. But when I have the baby or even babies, I probably won’t come by. Namjoon will also probably want to work somewhere closer to home and different knowing him. But hopefully you two won’t be here long either.”

Taehyung nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll probably move in with Jungkook soon and get a job doing something else or if he lets me. He wants to pay for everything.”

“A gentleman.”

Jimin bit his lip.

He didn’t want to be here forever either.

Hopefully something good comes out of being with Yoongi.

Jimin shook his head, getting dressed.

He decided to wear pink lingerie tonight.

He started doing his makeup, listening to Seokjin and Taehyung chat on both sides of him.

“Do you think they are going to be coming tonight?”

Taehyung let out a dramatic sigh.

“I don’t know, they have a late business meeting they have to attend too. I’ve already pouted about it to Jungkook. But they said they will do their best to come once it’s over, it just might be a little later.”

Jimin frowned at that.

He wanted to see Yoongi.

He shook his head.

They finished getting ready and walked over to the bar where Namjoon was.

“Ready to get this night started?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

\-----

Jimin walked off stage, switching with another person before walking over to the bar.

He sat at the stool, Namjoon coming over to him.

“Want something to drink?”

“A margarita would be nice.”

Namjoon laughed.

“Someone’s in a bad mood. Rough night?”

“He’s just sad his mate isn’t coming!”

Seokjin walked up beside Namjoon, giving him a hug.

Namjoon nodded his head.

“Alright. One margarita for our sad Jiminnie then. What about you baby? Do you want one? I know you love it when I make you fruity drinks.”

Seokjin shook his head, smiling.

“I’ll take a water.”

Namjoon looked at him confused.

“But I thought you liked my fruity drinks!”

Seokjin sighed.

Jimin let out a laugh, taking the margarita Namjoon made him.

He took a sip, watching the couple.

“Baby, can’t I just simply have a water?”

“When have you ever wanted a water. I’m just confused.”

Taehyung walked over to them, plopping down beside Jimin.

“What’s going on?”

“Namjoon won’t give me a water.”

“I just want to know why he doesn’t want one of my amazing fruity drinks!”

Taehyung let out a laugh.

“You better just tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

Seokjin sighed.

“I’m pregnant, now give me a damn water.”

Namjoon’s eyes widen, a huge look of excitement spread across his face.

“What? You are pregnant? Does that mean-“

Seokjin smiled, nodding his head.

“We are going to be parents.”

“I’m going to be a dad!”

He picked up Seokjin, spinning him around.

“Yes, now please give me a water before my next stage.”

Namjoon quickly shook his head.

“Oh no you don’t, you aren’t going out there. You go to the back and change into my clothes right now. You can sit with me back here and drink your water.”

Seokjin opened his mouth to say something but shut it once Namjoon glared at him.

“Fine but you call the manager and tell her so she can replace my spot.”

Namjoon nodded, kissing Seokjin’s forehead before he walked away.

Namjoon pulled out his phone, calling their manager.

Taehyung shook his head, turning to Jimin.

“Oh, Jungkook said they are on their way right now so you better cheer up. He said Yoongi’s yelling at him to drive faster.”

Jimin smiled wide, pushing his barely touched margarita to the side.

“I’m excited now!”

“Well get even more excited because you are doing Seokjin’s special stage tonight. Boss lady said so.”

Jimin looked at Namjoon and nodded.

“Alright then. Just keep an eye out for certain people please Joon, I don’t want another incident like last night.”

“Oh, trust me,” Seokjin walked out in an oversized sweater, pulling up a stool behind the bar, “You won’t have another incident because I’ll be watching for anyone who is suspicious.”

“And I’ll make sure to tell Yoongi where you are when he gets here.”

Jimin smiled, nodding his head.

“Alright, I’m going to go to the back and get changed and refresh myself.”

They all nodded as Jimin got up, walking to the dressing room.

He stripped down, changing into his favorite red lingerie.

He freshened up his makeup before walking back out.

As he was making his way to the bar again, he felt someone grab his arm.

He looked and saw it was the guy from yesterday.

“Hey! What are you- “

Before Jimin could finish his sentence, the guy pressed something cold against his back.

Jimin gulped.

“How about me and you take a trip out back yeah? Since your little boyfriend isn’t here. I’m sure no one will notice.”

It was too crowded and loud for anyone to notice him.

The guy was right.

Jimin nodded, slowly moving towards the back-exit door, opening it.

The guy slung him against the wall in the alley, smirking.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

\-----

Seokjin walked back from the bathroom, looking over at the stage.

No one was up there.

He frowned, making his way back to the bar.

He saw their boss standing there.

“Where’s Jimin? He was supposed to go on five minutes ago!”

Seokjin’s heart sunk.

He knew something wasn’t right.

“We’ll look for him, he probably is still getting ready.”

The lady nodded, walking away.

Namjoon could smell the panic coming from Seokjin, Taehyung noticed too.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Something’s wrong with Jimin.”

The front doors to the club slung open and in rushed Yoongi, eyes wondering around.

People ignored his presence, dismissing the outburst.

Yoongi could smell him.

He knew something was wrong and his mate needed help.

He made his way over to the bar.

“Where is he?”

They all shook their head. Seokjin felt like crying. “I went to the bathroom for a minute and I lost him, I’m sorry Yoongi.”

Yoongi shook his head, “It’s fine, we need to find him. Right now.”

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Jimin’s scent.

He could smell the distress coming from him.

Yoongi followed Jimin’s smell, leading towards the back door. They all followed behind him.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger as he opened the door.

Yoongi froze as he made eye contact with Jimin.

His Jimin who was pressed against the dirty brick wall, another alpha pressed against him, holding him against his will.

\-----

Jimin let out a sigh of relief when he saw Yoongi and the others open the door.

He tried to call for help but the guy threatened him and Jimin was scared. The guy had him pushed up against the wall and was kissing his neck. Touching him. Covering Jimin in his disgusting scent.

Jimin felt helpless.

But he knew Yoongi would find him, he was his mate after all.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

The guy turned around, looking confused.

“Having some fun with this little whore, now do you all mind?”

Jimin watched Yoongi growl, his eyes turning red.

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Mate.”

Before Jimin could register what was happening, Yoongi grabbed the guy and slung him across the alley.

Jimin watched as Yoongi charged at the guy, starting to punch him.

Jimin wanted to cry. He slowly slid down the wall, watching his mate continue to punch the man.

He smelt like another alpha.

He felt dirty.

He watched as Yoongi’s friends hurried and went after him.

Taehyung quickly walked over to him, crouching down and wrapping his arms around him. “Jimin, baby, I’m so sorry nobody watched him take you away. I’m so sorry.”

Jimin cried, leaning into Taehyung’s neck.

Taehyung pulled him close to him. “Come on Jimin, we need to get you out of here before things get worse.”

Jimin nodded, watching Yoongi continuing to throw punches at the guy, Hoseok trying to pull him off the alpha.

They walked inside and Taehyung rushed him into the dressing room. Seokjin was waiting in there for him.

He immediately threw his arms around him, comforting Jimin as he cried.

“Jimin, I’m so sorry. I went to the bathroom for a second. I didn’t think anything bad could happen. This is all my fault.”

Jimin leaned back, shaking his head.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know and neither did I. I just, really want to go home and shower.”

Seokjin nodded.

“You can change and I’ll drive you.”

Jimin frowned.

“What about Yoongi?”

Taehyung shook his head.

“Jimin, I’ll tell him where you are. Right now, his wolf is angry because it saw someone hurting his mate. You need to give him time to calm down. Don’t worry.”

Jimin nodded. “I guess I’ll change then. Just, don’t leave me please.”

They nodded, staying with Jimin till he changed into comfortable clothing.

He walked out of the club with Seokjin who borrowed the keys to the car.

They got in and took off.

Jimin sighed as he leaned against the window.

He just wanted Yoongi.

\-----

Jimin sat on his bed in his pajamas. He just got done showering, trying to get the dirty alpha’s smell off him.

He heard a knock on the door, quickly getting up and rushing to the door.

He opened it and let out a breath of relief.

It was Yoongi.

“Yoongi.”

“Jimin.”

Jimin jumped in Yoongi’s arm, the alpha quickly wrapping his arms around the tiny omega. Yoongi carried him inside, closing the door behind him. He walked them to Jimin’s room, placing the small omega gently on the bed, getting on top of him.

Yoongi rubbed his nose against Jimin’s neck, scenting him.

Jimin loved it.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck, playing with the alpha’s hair.

“Are you okay?”

Yoongi let out a chuckle, look at him.

“I should be asking you that. I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to be there to help you. To stop him from grabbing you.”

Jimin smiled.

“You were there to stop it before it could go any further and I’m thankful for that.”

Yoongi smiled, caressing Jimin’s face.

“My pretty omega.”

Jimin let out a tiny giggle.

Yoongi smiled, caressing the younger’s face.

“Jimin, can I ask you something?”

Jimin nodded.

“Can I mark you?”

Jimin felt his heart skip a beat.

“A-Are you sure you want to do that? I mean we haven’t known each other long and what if…”

Jimin looked away.

“What if what baby?”

Jimin bit his lip. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Hey, look at me.” Jimin looked up at Yoongi. “You can tell me anything. No matter what it is.”

Jimin sighed.

“What if you are making a mistake? I mean, you are a successful business man and I’m just a stripper.”

It was silent.

Jimin felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Yoongi let out a small laugh.

“Jimin, do you really think I care about your profession?”

Jimin nodded.

Yoongi shook his head. “Well I don’t. I only care about you Jimin. Not what you do. I want to mark you for you.”

Jimin smiled as Yoongi caressed his face.

“I think we should wait Yoongi. Not because of what I just said because I do believe you. I just don’t want to rush things. I want to wait a little longer. If that’s okay with you.”

Yoongi smiled and nodded.

“Of course, it is baby. Whatever you want to do. I just am rushing in to things because of tonight. I’m sorry.”

Jimin shook his head.

“I completely understand. Now, I just want to cuddle you and forget about tonight.”

Yoongi smiled.

“I can definitely do that.”

\-----

Jimin woke up to the bright light shining through his window.

He groaned softly, raising up and see that he was alone.

Yoongi left?

He frowned, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

He saw a note on the counter.

He picked it up and read it.

‘ _Hey baby,_

_I had to go into work today and I didn’t want to wake you._

_I will be back later to take you on a date._

_I left you some money to go buy you something pretty_.

 _See you tonight_.

  * _Min_ ’



Jimin smiled.

Yoongi was too sweet to him. He didn’t deserve to have him as a mate.

Jimin pulled out his phone, dialing Taehyung.

It rung twice before he finally picked up.

“ _Hello Park Jimin, the love of my life, my heart and soul, my one and only, the only man I would die for. Is everything alright? Are you okay?”_

Jimin rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Yes, I’m alright. I’m okay, feeling a lot better. I was actually wondering if you would like to do something with me.”

“ _Ooo! What would that be?_ ”

“Would you like to go shopping with me? I’m going on a date with Yoongi tonight and he left me some money to buy an outfit. I was wondering if you wanted to help.”

“ _Oh my god of course I want to help! Is that even a question?_ ”

Jimin smiled, shaking his head.

“Alright, I’m going to ask Seokjin if he wants to join as well.”

“ _Don’t worry about it! I’ll snatch him up on my way to your house!_ ”

Jimin let out a laugh.

“Tae, he might not want to come!”

He heard Taehyung snort.

“ _Well, that’s too bad because he’s coming! He is not going to miss out on helping you get ready for your first date!_ ”

Jimin sighed.

“Alright, I trust that. I’m going to get ready. See you in a bit.”

“ _Bye!_ ”

Jimin hung up, walking back to his room and choosing out an outfit for today.

Jimin made his way towards the bathroom, jumping in the shower and getting ready.

\-----

Jimin was putting his shoes on when he heard knocking on his door.

He got up from his spot on the couch and walking over, opening it to see Seokjin and Taehyung.

“Hey guys! Seokjin, I’m sorry if Tae kidnapped you. Are you sure you want to go with us?”

Seokjin smiled wide, nodding his head.

“Of course, I do! A chance to get you dressed up for your first date with your mate is something I don’t want to miss out on.”

Jimin blushed, nodding his head.

“See! I told you he’d want to join! Now, are you ready to go shopping? We are going to make you look like the prettiest omega Yoongi has ever seen tonight.”

Jimin blushed, nodding his head.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

\-----

They made their way in the mall, heading to different stores that sold nice clothing. Jimin never pictured himself shopping at these types of stores.

“Yoongi asked if he could mark me last night.”

Taehyung looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s moving fast, he must know you are the one. What’d you say to him?”

Jimin shrugged.

“I asked if he was sure. He could have any omega he wants instead of stripper Jimin. But he told me he wanted me for me. So, I told him I’d like to wait and go out on a date with him first before we do that. I don’t want to rush things.”

Seokjin shook his head.

“It’s okay to rush things Jimin. If you know he’s the one then he’s the one. And maybe Yoongi sees a future with you. You never know. Don’t be afraid.”

Jimin sighed, nodding his head.

“I just have never felt this way before about someone. It’s all new to me so I can’t help it.”

Seokjin smiled.

“Just do whatever makes you happy, Jimin. That’s all that matters.”

Jimin smiled.

“Here! Try this on!”

Taehyung handed Jimin a pink button up that was see through. Very see through.”

Jimin bit his lip.

“Are you sure?”

Taehyung smiled. “It’s perfect. We can find you a pair of tight black pants for you and then you’ll be set! The sexiest omega here.”

Jimin smiled, nodding his head.

“Fine.”

\-----

Jimin waited patiently for Yoongi, sitting on the couch.

He bought the shirt after encouragement from Seokjin and Taehyung. He had the shirt tucked into the black pants.

He did his makeup lightly just to touch up and fixed his hair the best he could.

He felt sexy.

He just hoped Yoongi thought he was.

There was a knock on the door and Jimin quickly jumped up, heading over and opening it. It was Yoongi.

He was wearing a suit.

He looked so handsome.

He looked Jimin up and down.

“D-Do you like my outfit?”

Yoongi quickly nodded. “I love it. You look sexy. So, beautiful. I don’t think I want to take you out now so no one can see you.”

Jimin giggled.

“Well they can look but they can’t touch. Only you can.”

Jimin took Yoongi’s hand, smiling up at him.

Yoongi smiled.

“That’s what I like to hear. Let’s go baby.”

\-----

Jimin and Yoongi sat in a restaurant, chatting about their lives.

Yoongi told Jimin all about his childhood and how he made it to where he is now. How he became friends with Jungkook which he is happy he did.

Jimin went on to talk about his life and how he was kicked out of the house for being gay at eighteen. How he came here to become a stripper and met Taehyung and Seokjin.

“Do you enjoy it? Dancing all the time?”

Jimin shrugged, taking a sip of his wine.

“It’s okay. I love dancing in general. I always wanted to be a dancer but I never got a chance. But here, I get to dance for money. Sure, it sucks having creepy alpha’s try to touch you and jump you but I guess it’s worth it. Helps pay for things.”

Yoongi nodded, thinking.

“What if you didn’t have to be a stripper anymore?”

Jimin looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if you didn’t have to be a stripper anymore. What if all of that could change?”

“Yoongi, I don’t know how it could.”

“What if you just lived with me? You could quit working there and stay home with me. I would have everything covered. You could even trying getting into dance schools or companies and I could help. I just, don’t want you to go back Jimin. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

It was quiet.

Jimin didn’t know what to say.

Moving in with Yoongi?

They had only known each other for two days.

Although those two days felt like forever to him.

And Yoongi was his mate.

It was his instinct in wanting to live with him, to be near him as much as he could.

“I don’t want to be a burden Yoongi.”

He quickly shook his head, grabbing Jimin’s hand.

“You never could be. Just, think about it yeah?”

Jimin smiled, nodding his head.

Seokjin’s words echoing in the back of his mind.

\-----

They stumbled into Jimin’s apartment, Yoongi saying he was going to stay the night.

Jimin was glad because he has been missing the alpha’s touch and really wanted him tonight.

Plus his scent was turning Jimin on bad.

They walked into his bedroom and Jimin turned to him, Yoongi sitting on the bed, watching him.

He felt hot and wanted Yoongi’s touch.

He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, making eye contact with him.

He threw the shirt off, slowly unbuttoning the tight jeans.

“What are you doing Jimin?”

“Getting comfortable Yoongi~”

He giggled, causing Yoongi to smile.

Jimin slowly took his pants off, watching Yoongi’s eyes widen as he stared at him.

“Do you like what you see?”

Yoongi nodded, tapping his lap.

Jimin instinctively walked over to the bed, getting on it and sitting on Yoongi’s lap.

“Can I?”

Jimin nodded.

Yoongi’s hands slowly grabbed the red lace that barely covered Jimin’s lower region.

“You look so pretty baby. Red really is your color.”

Jimin smiled as Yoongi’s hands made their way to his ass, squeezing it.

“So perfect baby.”

Jimin leaned down, lips getting close to Yoongi’s.

He waited for Yoongi to lean in, kissing Jimin passionately.

He brought the boy closer to him.

Jimin loved every minute of it.

They pulled away, both breathless.

“What do you want me to do baby?”

Jimin almost let out a whine.

“I-I want you to fuck me.”

Jimin leaned forward, lips close to Yoongi’s ear.

“Alpha.”

Yoongi’s grip on Jimin’s ass tighten as he flipped them, laying Jimin on his back. He got on top of the young omega.

“Such a naughty omega. So horny for your alpha, aren’t you?”

Jimin quickly nodded his head, eager for Yoongi’s touch.

“Use your words baby.”

“Y-Yes alpha. I’m horny for you. I want you to fuck me with your nice big cock.”

Yoongi smirked, leaning down to kiss the needy omega, palming him through his panties. Jimin let out a moan against Yoongi’s mouth.

Yoongi leaned back, looking at Jimin, hunger in his eyes.

“Can I taste you baby?”

Jimin nodded, watching Yoongi slowly his red panties off, tossing them to the side.

“Look at you baby, already so wet for me.”

Yoongi opened Jimin’s legs slowly before leaning down, face going towards Jimin’s slick hole.

Yoongi could smell Jimin’s scent strongly, the scent of cherries filling his nose.

He leaned forward, lapping his tongue over Jimin’s leaking hole.

Jimin let out a soft moan.

“Oh baby, you taste just as good as you smell.”

Yoongi slowly spread Jimin’s legs wide, leaning back in and sticking his tongue inside.

Yoongi slowly ate Jimin out.

Jimin ran his hands through Yoongi’s hair, bringing the alpha closer to him.

“Y-Yoongi, please fuck me.”

Yoongi leaned up, smiling at the omega.

“Want me to fuck you baby?”

Jimin quickly nodded his head.

Yoongi unbuckled his dress pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.

He walked back over to Jimin, positioning himself.

“Are you ready darling?”

Jimin nodded, spreading his legs for Yoongi more.

Yoongi slowly entered Jimin, feeling the younger tighten around him. “I’m going to start out slow, okay baby?”

Jimin nodded, watching Yoongi slowly pull out before going back in.

He slowly started thrusting in and out of Jimin, the younger moaning at each thrust.

“K-Kiss me.”

Yoongi leaned down, kissing the omega.

Jimin grabbed at Yoongi’s neck, bringing him closer to him.

He pulled away, whispering in Yoongi’s ear.

“Faster.”

Yoongi nodded, picking up the pace.

The sound of skin slapping could be heard throughout the room along with Jimin’s loud moans as Yoongi fucked him nice and hard.

Yoongi slowly felt his knot forming.

“Baby, do you want me to knot you?”

Jimin nodded, eagerness showing in his eyes.

“Let me hear you say it.”

“P-Please, I want it so bad. I want you to knot me alpha, make me feel so full. Fill me up.”

Yoongi went faster, feeling himself close.

“I bet you love being filled up, don’t you?”

Jimin nodded, grabbing his own cock and pumping it.

“O-Only with your knot Alpha. No one else.”

“That’s my good omega. Being so good to me.”

Yoongi continued before Jimin let out a loud moan, “I-I’m going to cum.”

“Me too baby.”

With one last hard thrust, Yoongi came inside Jimin, his knot connecting them.

Jimin came all over his hand and his stomach.

Yoongi looked down at Jimin, who was breathing heavy, and smiled.

“Let me position us better, okay baby? When my knot goes down, I’ll clean us both up.”

Jimin nodded, watching Yoongi pick him up gently and carefully position them into a comfortable position the best he could.

When they got situated, Yoongi pulled Jimin closer, kissing the omega’s forehead.

Jimin looked up at him shyly.

“D-Did you enjoy it?”

Yoongi nodded.

“Of course, I did baby. It was amazing. I hope you didn’t mind that I came in you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jimin quickly shook his head.

“No! It’s okay! I wanted it. I loved every minute of it. It felt amazing.”

Yoongi smiled, caressing Jimin’s face.

Maybe it was the smell of their scents mixing together or the way Yoongi was looking at him but Jimin felt different. Felt like he wanted to shout his feelings for the alpha in front of him.

“I-I like you Yoongi. A whole lot. I want to be with you forever.”

Yoongi smiled, pecking Jimin’s lips.

“I want to be with you, my pretty omega.”

“Yoongi, I want to move in with you.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen.

“What? Are you sure?”

Jimin nodded.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. I don’t care to quit stripping. I mean, Seokjin is quitting because he’s pregnant so of course him and Namjoon are going to leave and Taehyung is quitting to stay with Jungkook. I don’t want to be alone there. Plus, I’d rather spend more time with you and work on my dancing career.” Jimin bit his lip. “Is that okay?”

Yoongi smiled, quickly nodding his head.

“Of course, it is! I want you there Jimin and I want to help you with your career. Jimin, you mean so much to me.”

“Even though we’ve only known each other for three days?”

Yoongi smiled.

“Even though we’ve only known each other for three days.”

Jimin leaned up, kissing Yoongi.

Yoongi brought the omega close, holding him tightly.

Jimin pulled away slightly.

“I’m glad you came to the club that night.”

Yoongi smiled, running his hand down Jimin’s back.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!!!


End file.
